


Show Me Your World

by CelestialVapidity



Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [4]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeanne is an nb lesbian and bayo is bi jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Cereza tells Jeanne the origin of 'Love is Blue'.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691881
Kudos: 8





	Show Me Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y’all!! Hope you’re all staying safe and healthy! Welcome to day four of Bayojeanne Week 2020! Today’s prompt is ‘love is blue’. Get ready for me overanalyzing the name of a weapon! Also sorry for the generic song lyrics and title. I couldn't think of anything better. Also posted on Tumblr (https://celestial-vapidity.tumblr.com/post/614976580365729792/show-me-your-world) and FF (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13547804/1/Show-Me-Your-World). WARNING: This fic contains discussion of guns.

_ “You're my, my, my, my kind of woman _

_ My, oh my, what a girl _

_ You're my, my, my, my kind of woman _

_ And I'm down on my hands and knees _

_ Begging you please, baby, show me your world” _

_ My Kind of Woman by Mac DeMarco _

* * *

“Did I ever tell you that I named ‘Love is Blue’?” 

The two witches were seated on the black leather couch of their apartment, chatting idly as they watched  _ Our Planet _ that evening. Both Jeanne and Cereza had a weakness for nature documentaries, particularly as a way to unwind after long days. 

“Your guns?” Jeanne asked.

“Yes. Rodin usually names the weapons, since he creates them. I just use them. But I insisted on this set.”

“Well...Why? You’ve got me curious now, Darling.”

“I’m getting there. You see, that was the first weapon, or in case, set of weapons I received since we were reunited. When Rodin told me he was working on a new set of guns for me and asked me what color I wanted, I said ‘blue’. Some people associate blue with sadness, but I’ve always found it a most optimistic color.”

The dark-haired witch smiled. Jeanne smiled back, a question in her eyes.

“Well, it was also around this time that we got together again as a couple. And all I could think about was you. So...That’s how the guns got their name.”

“Cereza...That is somehow the sweetest, and yet dorkiest thing I’ve ever heard. And I’ve heard a lot. I’m a high school teacher, you remember.”

The short-haired witch made a mock-angry face at her girlfriend. “At least I’m sweet. Unlike a certain other witch I won’t name…”

“Oh, come off it. You’re ridiculous,” The younger witch grinned.

“So now I’m both dorky  _ and _ ridiculous, hmm? I see.”

Cereza managed to keep her facade for a few seconds, before laughing, and moving to give her lover a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too...Dork.”


End file.
